Even if i die, it's you
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Heart broken and horrified at her husband's decision on forcing their only son Draco to commit murder by killing Dumbledore and planning on taking him the dark mark, Narcissa decided this is enough, without further ado they left their world.
1. Summary

Title: Even if i die, it's you.  
Genre: angst/ general Pairing: dunno but i think this is going to be a drarry.  
Note: this is my first HP fic. So this would either caught your attention or just blah.  
This is an AU, so please... Keep Calm. This is where you can unleash your wildest imagination through writing.

Prologue:  
Heart broken and horrified at her husband's decision on forcing their only son Draco to commit murder by killing Dumbledore and planning on taking him the dark mark, Narcissa decided this is enough.  
It was risky, since her sister and the other death eaters are in their manor as well as the dark lord. However Narcissa managed it somehow, it was either pure luck or they didn't care since Voldemort and the war is important and sees her and her son as a mere pawn in the war, but she didn't care.  
Cutting off all the links that may tie them up on being a Malfoy behind her husband's back with a help of few trusted connections she still has when she used to be a Black, was worth it.  
However...  
A few days before her dear child supposedly kills his headmaster, she immediately took her son to live in the muggle world for a while. Selfish she is, but her son's well being and future is more important than the prestige and wealth than they used to live. She is a mother and she would want the best for her son who was mislead by Lucius.  
Meanwhile, Draco struggles at his new environment but seeing his mother more content than she was in the manor, he thought this is for the best. Leaving everything behind while the war is starting to brew, he took a step forward towards the light and learned that most muggles wasn't that awful than he thought them to be. It was like in the wizarding world except the concept of magic to them is fiction.  
Thus he needed to learn their way of living, which seems to be easy except for their bizarre fast and evolving technology which he still trying to grasp its idea so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. The war had ended and a few years later he never expected to see a familiar face that he had been wanting to forget ever since he left.

More?t 


	2. 01: begin

This is where you can unleash your imagination.

So you guys know what I meant, right?

This story mostly consists of snippets of Draco's past... And a few glimpse of the present time.

* * *

... **xxx...**

 **01: Begin**

...xxx...

* * *

 _Draco was about to open his shop when he saw a familiar face, a face that he didn't want to see this early in the morning, it's not that he hated that person but he just didn't like to see her so early here in his shop, mostly in the muggle world. He began to wonder if her father ever scold her for being so carefree, especially the amount of work he knew she has. Without further ado, he retreated to his counter and prepare for her theatrics._

 _As the young woman walked inside, he tried his best to ignore her smile she gave to him and her bright whimsical presence as he decided to make some tea for her. For some reason, today he felt a forbidding news just by the unease stare she is giving to him._

 _He didn't like this forbidding feeling a bit._

 _"Help yourself for some cake at that counter, here's your tea." He said and heard her muttered a thanks._

 _"You know, you should close your shop, I have some news for you... Draco" he heard her say those words solemnly as he grimace when she called him by his first name. He let out a sigh of defeat when he mer her innocent stare at him for a few minutes and decides to close his store for the day._

 _"The war had already ended, you could live and stay with us permanently again."_

 _"No."_

 _"But we miss you, your awesome potions, your dry sense of humor and your sarcastic remarks. You could be a great professor in our school. Headmistress miss you as well, she already Reserve two positions for you, whenever you decide to go back."_

 _"Still a no."_

 _"I can already imagine it... Professor Draco Malfoy-Black... The charismatic yet sadistic professor, who deducts points for fun. I can't wait to see Neville's expression when you decide to accompany him at Hogwarts. That would be lovely."_

 _"If this is what you want to talk about again, then it's a no. I occasionally visited you guys, remember."_

 _"Why? You and your mother helped us and are on our side during the war, though you and your mother remained anonymous because you wanted to."_

 _"I'm starting to like the muggles, you see."_

 _"Oh?" He saw her eyes sparkles with interest and her grin wasn't helping at his embarrassment._

 _"You seemed amuse by this." He glares at her._

 _"Yes I am; if your younger self heard this, he would be mortified just by the idea of you talking to a muggle." He heard her say those words whimsically to him and his face flushed red but not denying her statement, he averted his eyes and told her that he grew up._

 _"I grew up, adapted and I've learned a lot."_

 _"I hope you will take that position, Hogwarts will definitely change especially that you are not that biased. A professor who is a Slytherin but treats all his students equally with his sadistic ways."_

 _"By the way, why are you here? Don't tell me that bloody Rita is here."_

 _"Oh, no... No she's not here, we already filed some law suit for her as a gift a few months ago, so don't worry, by the way Charlie says hi."_

 _"That's new. I wonder why a Weasley said a hi to me."_

 _" things have changed and only Ron has a grudge on you, the others doesn't care much."_

 _"So please do tell me what that woman did this time."_

 _"Oh, she just wrote that I am cheating my fiancé with Seamus, which was ridiculous in the first place. I've brought you yesterday's paper, Draco." He raise an eyebrow at her as she calmly ranted as she ate a strawberry shortcake and drinks her tea. He couldn't help but to wonder how furious she was at Rita Skeeter._

 _He decides to join her as he sat next to her at his counter. He listened at her at what's he's been missing lately and he couldn't help but to be home sick. But he would never say it to anyone, so he kept his silence about it and watch her finished her food._

 _Then he saw the newspaper she took out from her coat and his eyes widened._

 _He can't breathe._

 _"We already advised them that a wedding was too early for both of them, they however seem to think that it was a nice decision. We all knew that those two are stubborn."_

 _"I know." He whispered._

 _He clutched his fist at his chest, as he felt his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He could barely read the article of the daily prophet but the headline and picture made him..._

 _'Wedding of the year... '_

 _'Weasley and Potter... '_

 _He felt cold as he saw how happy the two are. He gritted his teeth out of frustration. He felt the jealousy but he didn't have the guts to take away others happiness, not anymore. He promised that he wouldn't be selfish anymore, however he couldn't deny it. He always wanted him, ever since they met and it still hurt whenever he remember how Ha-Potter rejected his friendship. Thus, he wanted Potter to suffer, it was childish at how he tried to capture Potter's attention and yet he felt satisfied when the other fires back._

 _Now he felt cold as ice._

 _It stung him so much, for it was too late to realize that he was deeply in love with his archenemy._

 _He let out a bitter laugh, as he stared at the newspaper that Luna Lovegood gave him. She didn't utter a word but he knew she was being sympathetic. He felt her hands patted his back and he still felt sorry for he was quite mean to her when they were younger, for being quite odd._

 _"I have firewhiskey hidden inside my coat, do you want some?" She asked him and he couldn't help but to laugh and nod at her, he didn't even bother to wipe his tear stricken face, which his companion sighed and wipes it for him._

 _If anyone in their younger self could see a malfoy and a lovegood drinking firewhiskey at a muggle café, they would be really shocked._

 _Their camaraderie started when his mother contacted a certain Lovegood. He would never say it out loud, but for him Luna is an odd sister, he always wanted but never had, after all he is an only child who never knew how to share and civilly socialized without bragging his pure blood upbringing and wealth. After realizing who he was, he couldn't help but to laugh at how a git he was._

 _He, however never knew his mother has an extensive connections without the knowledge of his father._

 _He couldn't help but to feel proud that his mother finally stood up for her self just for his sake, because he knew that if the latter happened this will just be an unending cycle of pride._

 **XxxX**

 **Time heals all wound, but he begins his doubts at his case.**

 **XxxX**

A few years had passed by and he occasionally visited them, much to Luna's and his godchild's dismay and Neville's relief, that he couldn't stay for too long due to his business.

Though most of the time his godchild would insists to visit him much to Luna's amusement, as she watched the growing popularity of Draco to children, when she happen to dragged Hermione's daughter with her child as she visited a certain handsome blond in the muggle world.

Luna and Narcissa would never deny that it was adorable to see the blond man to be surrounded by children. Narcissa was happy for the change and hopes her child to find the person who will give him happiness. She didn't want to witness to see her child to be that broken again. If she has the power to ban Harry Potter to see her son, she would do it but she couldn't, she just prays that her son could make a decision on what will be good for him.

"Merry Christmas!" The children and a handful of teenagers in their neighborhood cheerfully greeted them. Draco sighs in content and defeat as he let them inside his café.

"Why are you kids here for, again?"

"We are here to help you decorate!"

"Help? I can do it in my own-ouch why did you stomp on my foot?" He glares at Luna who just smiled at him, and grimace when he heard his mother chuckles.

"No man is an island, Draco." Luna pokes his forehead.

"Your sister is right!" He heard on of the children says to him, which the rest of the neighborhood kids nodded in agreement.

"She's not my sister."

"Ignore him kids, he's just shy and embarrassed."

"I'm not shy."

"See kids, he's blushing, isn't he adorable? Draco wouldn't it be awful if you reject this children o helping you to decorate? They say the more the merrier isnt it. Oh and something like two hands is better than one." He heard Luna continue to chide as he averted his gaze to them.

"Ok, but don't break anything." He says in resignation which was answered by cheers.

He was about to leave when the door opened again and the cold winter breeze came inside his shop, he turned around and saw Neville carrying a young boy, and the two Weasley and their daughter who run towards him and hugs his leg.

"Luna where's our child?"

"Sleeping at Draco's office."

"Oh. Great." Neville grumbled and frowns at his wife who just smiles innocently at him, then Luna's eyes widens when she realized that her husband is carrying a certain child she wanted Draco to avoid.

"Neville, why did you brought Albus here?" He heard Luna scolds her husband and notice the frown on her face. Albus. The boy's name was familiar aside from his former headmaster. He couldn't recall where he heard that name.

"Albus, why aren't you with your... Father?" He saw Luna asks the boy gently.

"He's busy." The boy frowns as his embrace to Neville tightens.

"Busy from what?"

"He's working, Luna."

"Working? Even Ron is here."

"He took up a certain classified case, Luna. He's a single parent, please understand him." This time Ron spoke up. Breaking up the tension towards the group, he decided to speak up.

"It's been a while Neville, long time no see, Weasley, Gran- Mrs. Weasley." He says civilly to them which returned by a quite jealous Ron as he tried to call his daughter who ignores him.

"Ron, let Rose do what she wanted to do." He heard Hermione says to her husband. He wasn't surprised when the two married, he always noticed it before at how the two cared for each other in their own ways, he always envied their bond as lovers and their bond to Ha-Potter as friends.

"Happy Christmas Malfoy." Hermione Weasley greated her with a smile.

"How about me?" He heard the child said to him, ignoring the Ron's glare towards him when he lifted and carried the child in his arms.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget a pretty little lady like you." He says as he sweetly smiles at the young child, while ignoring Ron's gagging noise which was continued by Hermione's scolding her husband at being childish. He grins when the child hugs him and Ron glares at him.

He puts Rose on the top of the counter near where he just displayed his mother's sweet treats.

"Albus come here." He heard Rose said and saw the boy perked up when he heard his name. It made him a bit intrigue on who the boy was and yet he couldn't help but to fell the foreboding emotion when the boy start to walk towards them.

The boy, Albus is in front of him and decides to pick up the small child to sit besides Rose. Now that he made a closer look at the child, the boy looks awfully resembling someone. "Uncle Draco..." He heard Rose speak up and a few meters away he heard Ron childishly said he's not your uncle. He knew he is still staring at the boy and he knew that boy started to fidget at his gaze but he couldn't help it. This child couldn't be... Right?

"I'm Draco Malfoy- Black, and you are?"

"Albus introduce your self to uncle Draco, don't he shy." Rose pouted at him, he saw the boy nod and slowly stares at him.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, 5 years old. It's nice to meet you... Mr. Draco." The boy shyly says to him.

He felt his heart drops, but didn't let it show to the kids and instead he let out a small smile to them.

"It's... It's nice to meet you, Po- Albus." Not even trusting his voice would crack up somehow he manage and spoke to the boy softly.

XxxX

 _Its been a year and few months since the newspaper incident and Luna knew this is getting a handful. They are drinking again, and she wouldn't be surprise to know Draco is starting to be an alcoholic, luckily he wasn't. She knew this is going to be a long night, thus she hurriedly gave Neville a firecall._

 _"It hurts Luna but is it too selfish to ask for it?"_

 _"No. However I would likely advice you to stop seeing him. He's married, you'll only hurt your self." She told him sincerely. If she was being honest she wanted to stop this madness._

 _"I know, I'm such a fool, I'm still a fool nothing have change." She heard him grumble._

 _"no, you change. Draco you are slowly changing, you realized all your faults, you are growing up on being a good adult. Yes, you are quite a handful sometimes but you are not the git we used to know."_

 _"Still I'm a fool." She heard him stubbornly said to her, so she sighed in defeat._

 _"I know."_

 _"He is selfish, and I'm such a fool." She knew what he meant and she hated to admit but it was true._

 _"I know."_

 _"Even though I already loss the game, I still kept on believing, that someday he'll accept me."_

 _"I... I know"_

 _"I want to stop but l love him."_

 _"...i know"_

 _"It hurts."_

 _"Then forget about him."_

 _..._

 **TBC.**

 **02: playing with fire.**

...this is an AU..

Most of the stories i wrote are inspired on song titles and their lyrics. Actually most of it are asian songs because of the diverse asian culture i grew up in. I only knew a few western songs though so yeah. Anyone heard of K. A. R. D. - oh na na, it was really refreshing, right? Co-ed groups are quite rare, actually most of it are either duos or 3man group but hey they good. Right?

I don't know if this fic will be yay or meh. English is just my second language. Grammar isn't my forte and lastly I am only writing to let out my frustration coz i don't have any sparring partner anymore. Ah i miss taekwondo sparring sessions.


	3. 02: playing with fire

Tbh. I didnt expect people would read this.

* * *

.XxxX.

02: playing with fire

.XxxX

* * *

 _Draco homeschooled the rest of his eight year and occasionally went back to Hogwarts to personally pass all his projects and assignments._

 _However he didn't expect that as he pass one of his essay to the headmistress he would meet him and it was the start of their rendezvous and of an illicit affair._

 _..._

 _He knew he is gambling with his fate. Thus, he threw his dice of chances not even bothering which side would show. Moreover, even it hasn't started yet, he already knew that this is a game he could never win._

 _..._

 _He didn't know how he ended in a dark alleyway in diagon alley with this man. He just visited the Headmistress to deliver a few potions and is about to go back home. That small town is his new home, and he wouldn't admit it out loud that he likes it. He was about to apparate when someone suddenly pulled him and now he is here trying to escape, a certain man._

 _An illicit affair he wanted to... Forget._

 _"This is a mistake." He says to the man in front of him. He could barely hold his composure as the man held his hand and pulled him closer to him._

 _Gray eyes widens as his world stood still when he saw the way the other looks at his eyes. He wanted to run away but the way the other held his hand, he just couldn't._

 _Desperate Viridiscent orbs meets his guarded Gray ones._

 _"This isn't a mistake." He heard the other firmly says it to him, he could tell Potter was serious. The tone of his voice and the way his viridiscent eyes lit up. He also, noticed that Potter is still in his Auror clothes, he couldn't help but to think what the other is doing since at this hour Potter might be still on duty._

 _Ha-Potter pulled him and leaned up to his height, a rough hand was on his neck and the other was still holding his hand firmly. His warm breath and lips were already ghosting on his, it was barely touching and teasing him to lean on. He wanted to push him away but he couldn't, then he froze on where he was standing the moment he felt Potter's lips on his._

 _He felt loved and wanted except he knew and learned a few things since he arrived here in the muggle world._

 _Draco knew that there is a thin line between Love and Lust._

 _His pale arms slowly settled on the other's hips and pulled him closer. Steel gray eyes softens as he stares at the other, succulent lips parts open and he pressed down to further taste it._

 _Draco's fingers curled tightly at the messy hair of the brunet, while the other tilted his head exposing his tanned notices that soft kisses and bruising skin seems to be a perfect combination whenever they both met._

 _The two men pulled away to catch their breath. Both of their breath hitches in their throat as they felt the lingering tension and heat of their need were now heavy in the air. He saw Harry - no, Potter smirks at him. Potter knew that he also wanted this as the other gently yet firmly embrace him, he closes his eyes as couldn't help but to be drawn by it and he nuzzles at the warmth of the brunet's embrace._

 _'This is madness' Draco thought to himself, as he let himself pulled on this scandalous fiasco between them._

 _He was a fool and he couldn't help but to be more tangled on this cycle of love and lust with Potter._

 _..._

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, 5 years old. It's nice to meet you... Mr. Draco." The boy shyly says to him.

He felt his heart drops, but didn't let it show to the kids and instead he let out a small smile to them.

"It's... It's nice to meet you, Po- Albus." Not even trusting his voice would crack up somehow he manage and spoke to the boy softly.

.

.

.

"Uncle Draco why do you look sad?" Rose asked him and he sighs at the girl who seems like glaring at him as she puffs her chubby cheeks. He couldn't help but to smile at the cute child, and his smile widens as he saw Ron fuming at the corner.

"No, I'm not. It's just I'm tired, i didn't sleep a wink last night because i know you are going to visit me" He says to the little girl as he lightly pinch those chubby cheeks of her. He raises an eyebrow as he notices Luna walking towards him with an opened letter on her hand, ignoring the woman he turns around and makes the hot chocolate to the two kids who smiles at him, while staring at him with awe as he put some whipped cream and sprinkles to it. The two were literally sprouting all the sparkles and flowers and he couldn't help but to remember something from the past. Also he could imagine how Grang- Mrs. Weasley will glare at him if she knew that he necessarily puts all those sweet stuffs on one cup for her daughter, he knew. The two would be dead tired at the sugar rush sweet little Rose would have. He loves to see how the Weasley will suffer at the hyperactivity of their child, that would be sweet. But for now he will enjoy, how the weasley fumes as red as his locks, as he spoils his daughter.

He notice Rose seems like she wanted to tell something so he leaned down.

"Uncle Draco, sshhhh uncle Draco, Marshmallow, can you please put some more and don't tell mommy, ok? Also put some to albus." Rose whispered to him as she gave her best puppy eyes to him, he also notice that Albus seems to copy Rose as he gave his puppy eyes to him.

"Chocolate syrup please..." The boy whispers. He winks and chuckles at the two and gave what they want.

"Ok it's our secret I wont tell them." He whisper to the two who beams in delight and is now enjoying their warm treat. Kids will be kids and they are still innocent to how harsh the world is, he just wanted to spoil the little ones. Then he remember Teddy, that kid will demand a gift from him and will keep on whining until he teach him with potions like last year.

"Mrs. Longbottom!" The two says in unison as they notice the woman behind them.

"pweash don't tell mommy! Mommy shays dhawt shuweets awe bwad fow our tweeth, right Albus!" She whispers to Luna with her mouth full of marshmallow, the woman on the other hand seemed amused as she eyed the two kids and him.

"Rosie ish rawyt! Her mommy will tell my daddy if we ate too much."

"Ok, i wont. However can I borrow him first?"

"Borrow? I'm not a thing you know."

"Hmnm owkey. Bwat dont take him aw-away." rose says to Luna who nods in return. Just then she drags Draco to the storage room.

"So I didn't expect to meet his child in person, he seems too adorable to be a Potter." He drawls. However Luna just stares at him.

"Even I didn't, I thought that he will also take a leave like Ron and Hermione. Oh actually I'm here to tell something important."

"Really? I hope it's not about him."

"Astoria wanted to see you."

"So?"

"It's about something you taking responsibility, the letter was vague about it, and the way your eyes widens at the word responsibility seems like you are not telling me and oh, it looks like your mother, Cissy didn't know about this either, right."

"Luna I cannot tell you about that until I am ready. This is between Astoria and I." He can't look the other on the eye as guilt seems to washed over him.

"Dra-"

"Luna please, not now."

"Alright."

..

* * *

 _"Mother, please do tell me that I am dreaming right now." He grimaces as he saw a small rundown apartment in front of him. They just arrive in a muggle town and he couldn't help but to frown at their new life._

 _"You are not dreaming my dear. This is going to be our new home, I even acquired its ownership all thanks to a friend of mine." Her mother sweetly smiles at him, hesitantly he steps inside the rundown apartment, and to say that he was horrified at how disastrous was inside was an understatement._

 _He wanted to retort sardonically however it is his mother he was speaking and it is very disrespectful if he told her that this place is disgusting. He even bet that the burrow of the Weasley's is much more habitable than this, and the muggles surrounding them wasn't helping either._

 _He watched his mother beamed in delight as she saw this... this trash. Draco didn't know if staying with the Lovegood's for a while was a good decision, for he is starting to doubt his mother's sanity. Maybe, it does run in their family like his aunt bella- no, his insane aunt._

 _He heard the two women chat on how 'good' this disastrous blank canvas was, and how his mother insists Luna to call her Cissy. Beside him was Luna's Father, Xenophilius, staring at the two with resignation._

 _He always knew that his mother secretly wanted a daughter and the moment he saw Lovegood's daughter the two for some reason clicks, he knew that she was friendly with the Greengrass's daughters but not as civil with the Parkinson's. Yet here he was watching his mother out of her usual character chatting with loony Luna inside the bloody rundown apartment building._

 _"Mother, don't tell me we are going to sleep here tonight." He drawled ignoring the way how his mother rolled her eyes at him._

 _"Of course we are, dear." His eyes widens as he heard his mother said it pleasantly to him with a smile, he even swore he could see all the sparkles and flowers behind his mother._

 _"Where?"_

 _"Oho, did I forgot to tell you that we were granted to use magic in the muggle world."_

 _'"How? Isn't there a secrecy..."_

 _"There is, however your headmaster and a friend of mine granted this exemption for us, except that we need not to be seen by muggles and squibs... We will just fix the interior but not the exterior for it may raise some suspicion."_

 _"Aunt Cissy is right, Mal- Draco... I think a plain and clean interior with fixtures and a few furniture would be nice, right?" The way Luna smiled at him seems to be a perfect replica of the way his mother smiles at him when he couldn't do anything but to obey her._

 _"We'll let the muggles finish the rest, i know a contractor who is a squib. So we don't have anything to worry if you need to apparate, floo, or ward your house, his cousin works in the ministry so it is safe and the muggles wouldn't ask why.'" Xenophilius told them._

 _"Very well then, if my mother is happy let's finish this."_

* * *

 _..._

 ** _He played with fire and he was burnt by it._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _The day after Luna left him sober, he decided to open up his shop alone, for his mother was dragged by her sister Andromeda to shop at diagon Alley with a little child named Teddy._

 _("He is selfish, and I'm such a fool."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Even though I already loss the game, I still kept on believing, that someday he'll accept me."_

 _"I... I know"_

 _"I want to stop but l love him."_

 _"...i know"_

 _"It hurts."_

 _"Then forget about him.")_

 _He could barely remember what happened but he remembered a few conversation he had with Luna._

 _He took up his wand and performed a few cleaning spells at his shop before he opens for business. After a few years of living in the muggle world Draco still couldn't adjust on a household without a house elf, and much to his chagrin on how to do it without either ruining things further more with or without the muggles called appliances. Luckily they were granted to use magic outside the wizarding world after their anonymous contribution during the war. They weren't there but are making potions for St. Mungo's and madam pomfrey was more than enough, since there weren't enough potion masters and healers, the Lovegoods were their messenger or delivery boy for their potions._

 _He is about to eat breakfast when he notice something as he waited for a good five minutes on the damn thing._

 _"The bloody toaster isn't working" he says to himself as he glares at the machine not even thinking that he could have just forgotten that he should plug it on the socket first. He ruffles his short locks thinking what the problem might be when something cairn his attention._

 _He heard the wind chimes chimed softly as the door of his shop opened, not too eager to see who his first customer for the day. Draco kept on thinking that it might be just the nice old Granny who offered him apples on his first day in the muggle world or the fraternal twins who became a regular after seeing his face and had been bothering him to be their muse in their next art project. He turned around to greet and ask the customer only to see it was someone he knew and used to know. He couldn't fathom if fate likes to mess up his fucked up life, for he neither expect to see nor expected that the man will pay him a visit._

 _"Living in a muggle town, I've never thought i could live to see this day." He heard him say to him as the man walks towards him._

 _"You..." He whisper as he couldn't believe he was seeing, he didn't trust his voice anymore as he continue to stare at the man in front of him._

 _"Long time no see, Draco." The man said softly with a small smile on his lips, Draco however didn't notice the man's longing gaze towards him._

 _Draco didn't expect him at all and how the man found out where he was living. They both parted before the war even started, cutting all the connection he has with him as his mother and fled here. He could remember everything as if it was yesterday, this man and him had a fight before they fled._

 _Moreover, they both knew that it wasn't the right time to see each other, for Draco he knew he wasn't emotionally ready yet due to his fiasco with Ha-Potter, while the other he just... He just couldn't help to restrain himself further to see his dear friend._

 _"Blaise" Draco finally whispers the name of the man infront of him under his shaky breath. It seems that the blond is now on a emotional rollercoaster and still couldn't believe that he was here. Blaise thought the Draco still might think that he has a grudge on him, for leaving him during the war._

 _"I miss you." Blaise says as he embrace his dear friend tightly as he sighs in relief to see Draco was fine and alive. He smiled contently that Draco didn't see the worst sights of the battle and he wasn't branded as a death eater._

 _"Thank goodness, Draco you're alive." He whispers, blaise sighs in relief as his Best friend is here and alive, unlike the others. Their acquaintances was either in azkaban, dead, or on a hidding from the aurors._

 _This was the day that changed him and he never knew that Blaise would be the catalyst to make that person see him again._

 _..._

 _TBC_

So it is decided to be Draco-centric.

03: so far away.


End file.
